


The Ohm Zone {OhmToonz}

by Fan_O_Hour



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bottom Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Business, Businessmen, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, Hippies, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Meditation, Stress Relief, Top Luke, Yoga, ohmtoonz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_O_Hour/pseuds/Fan_O_Hour
Summary: Luke Patterson owns a very wealthy and wide spread company, but has huge anger problems and habits dealing with the stress that comes with his job. His doctor sends him to a hippie named Ryan, who shows him the art of relaxation and inner peace. They help each other despite a rough start, they help pull the nonchalant and leadership out of each other.
Relationships: Luke Patterson & Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. The Devil's Rage

"Patterson, Luke. He's coming to the office today." Her voice was soft and quiet, she looked up from the white screen of her computer and fixed her glasses, her eyes with dark bags under them wandered upwards to stare at the other employee. He rubbed his temple with his index finger and his thumb and sighed heavily. 

"So our boss is coming? TODAY? You could've told me this yesterday Shelby, it would-" He sighed in defeat and stared at her tired eyes, full of sympathy. "it would've really helped us get our shit together y'know?" He said, placing both hands on her wooden desk, the pens rolled around at the sudden movement, she flinched a little and fixed her glasses back on her face.

"Jonathan I'm sorry, I only received the email last night when the office closed, I-I didn't read it until this morning." She said shakily, he tall employee removed his hands and put them in his pockets, he turned his back to her and the desk and mumbled to himself as the female worker typed away, alerting the other office workers their boss was coming soon.

Jonathan turned around and smiled brightly. "Who sent this email?" he said picking up a sticky note and a pen from her desk, she clicked on her mouse a couple times and leaned into the screen. 

He shoved the sticky note into his pocket and walked into the office's main floor and stared at the group of men eating granola bars at a circle table, talking about their days and nights, laughing at stupid jokes they make at each other. Jonathan clicked the pen closed in his hand and placed it on the table, the men stopped laughing and stared at him silently, Jonathan fixed his tie and cleared his throat.

"Luke's coming today, so please get off your asses. I know you all enjoy the pay grade, but you gotta y'know, actually work for it." He then took one of the guy's freshly opened granola bar and took a bite out of it, the men scrambled to their feet and ran off to their respective desks, Jonathan sighed and walked over to the coffee machine.

\---

Black shoes stepped onto the rough carpet, his steps not even making a sound, he dragged his hand along the railing and stopped in his spot, he dragged his hand to the wooden desk in front of him and knocked on it softly, the lady let out a scared gasp and looked up at the business man.

"Shelby, good to see you. I'm sure everyone is aware I was visiting today?" Luke said, his voice was full of confidence. She nodded quickly and pressed a key on her keyboard, Luke smiled and walked away to go find Jonathan.

He stepped into his friend's office room and knocked on the door while entering, Jonathan looked up from his desk and smiled widely, he got up from his chair and walked over giving his boss and best friend a big hug. They both laughed and let go of each other.

"Did you whip the office into shape before I got here?" Luke asked while Jonathan pulled out the note from his pocket and handed it to his boss. Luke opened the crumbled note and read a name out loud.

"That's the loser who decided to email everyone last night at 3 am that you were coming today. Nothing is in order because nobody will listen to me." Jonathan said sipping his coffee, Luke put the note in his pocket and stared at his friend confused. Jonathan sighed and put his mug down on the desk, Luke then picked it up quickly and put it under a coaster. Jon snickered but ignored it.

Luke walked out of the office and walked into the main floors, watching as only a handful of people worked, most slacked off or weren't doing work at all. Luke's smiled faded as he stared at his shitty employees, he hired them all previously since they had good to decent resumes. He stormed over to everyone and was the center of attention as he started yelling.

"Where. Is.." Luke pulled out the note and stared at it for a long moment before looking back up. "Where is Marcus Poleni?" Luke said sternly. A few people pointed to an empty cubicle, or so it looked empty, he stomped over to find Marcus hiding below the dividers in hopes he wouldn't be seen.

"FIRED!" Luke shouted, the younger male scrambled to his feet and ran out the door almost falling several times, Luke turned around and every other employee tried to work quickly but Luke was now trigger happy.

"FIRED! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU TOO! OH AND YOU! FIRED! FIRED! FIRED!" Luke went around the whole office just yelling and screaming, people were running out of the building, hiding and crying. Jonathan ran into the office and grabbed Luke's arm, he turned around and pointed at Jonathan his mouth opened and he bit his lip, ready to fire his friend. 

"Luke! Stop it!" The worker said, Luke's eyes went wide and his face instantly went pale and he fell over into Jonathan's body, the younger male caught him and held him up. Smacking his shoulder trying to get his attention back.

\---

"His blood pressures too high" The red head spoke, she flipped pages on her clipboard and stared at Jonathan. Jon looked over to Luke who was sitting on a the bench beside him.

"You know I am right here." Luke said staring at the lobby nurse, she shrugged and licked her lips before speaking again.

"Your blood pressure is too high." She said staring him in the eyes, his eyes darted back and forth to her and Jonathan. She turned around after grabbing a pen off the side table. Luke stared at his friend with a intense expression, Jon sighed and put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"You need to take it easy, firing everyone isn't the answer. Now you need to hire which is more stressful." Jon said watching the nurse as she grabbed her clipboard and pulled a single paper out of the clip and pushed it close to her face.

"It's been like this for what I'd say is 2-3 weeks, which is not healthy boss, you're going to need to do something about this." She said handing him a form to sign and a pen which she clicked on. Luke grabbed the paper and looked down at it, writing on it silently.

"So, what can he do to relieve stress?" Jonathan asked, the lady turned to a table and started sanitizing the tools on it.

"Yoga, meditation, reading, anything that won't increase heart rate or stress and anxiety." She said walking out of the room to throw away the gross paper towels. Jonathan smiled and stared at Luke, he looked up from his form to stare at his over enthusiastic friend. 

"What?" Luke said putting the pen and paper down on the table beside himself, Jon took out his phone and texted something to Luke, the boss checked his phone confused.

"It's my old friend's meditation yoga place, you'll enjoy it! I used to go there when I was super stressed last year, and I'm sure he'll do it for free or a discount if he knows you're my friend!" Jonathan said smiling, Luke rolled his eyes. The though of looking like a girl and doing yoga sounded embarrassing so he just nodded his head and agreed.

"Sure Jon. If it keeps me healthy." Luke said putting on a fake smile, Jonathan walked out of the room putting his phone to his ear making a phone call. Luke sat up and left the room after the nurse took his form and told him to leave.

\---

Luke was at the gym, punching away at a bag full of sand, his knuckles tapped up and his tank top sweaty. He exhaled quickly and held the bag still. He rested his head against it and sighed. His heart hurt, his chest was tight and he felt a little sick. He closed his eyes for a little and lost balance, caught himself on the punching bag and stood up. He sat down on the bench nearby and held his head in his hands. 

Luke's phone buzzes so he answers the call quickly. "Hello Jon, what's up?" He said trying to sound like he wasn't just working out.

"Just wanted to see how the first class went? How is he? I hope he was doing well, Did he give you a discount?" Jon said from the other side of the phone, Luke sighed silently and sucked in a big breath.

"It was fine, he was fine, he sure did!" Luke said trying to sound happy and relaxed. Jonathan smiled through the phone, Luke could tell.

"Good to hear! Well I hope you continue to go, I want you to feel better and y'know. Not die!" Jonathan quickly said bye and Luke said bye too, hanging up hastily. Luke put his phone down and called an Uber. He felt more tired than ever before.


	2. Ohm Zone

Ryan sat peacefully in his studio, being the only one there he just sat on a yoga mat and listened to whatever he wanted, it didn't have to be generic relaxing music. He was totally focused on his thoughts when his phone ringing made him jump and lose focus, he grabbed his phone and answered without checking who was calling.

"H-Hello?" Ryan said standing up and brushing off the back of his pants, he cleared his throat and stepped to his front door locking it for the day.

"Hey Ryan! I just wanted to see how the first class or lesson went, I want to just make sure Luke behaved himself... He's not a fan of all this meditation stuff." Jonathan said, Ryan pulled on the glass door making sure it was locked, after making sure it wasn't open he started to make his way upstairs after turning off the studio lights. 

"Did he tell you he came?" Ryan asked, his heart feigned with sadness that his only supposed customer didn't show up, maybe it was his fault. Jonathan hummed in agreement over the phone and Ryan sighed heavily rubbing his temple with his fingers.

"Jon, he never showed up, I was open and waiting all day but he just never showed up." Ryan said with a heavy heart, you could hear Jon's anger through the phone as he made unintelligible sounds of anger and frustration. Ryan put the phone on speaker and put it on his kitchen counted pulling out some food to make for dinner, as Jon mumbled to himself.

"Ryan I'm so sorry- Luke's just... I can not believe him, I will talk to him don't you worry-"

CRASH, Ryan put the can of peas he was holding down on the counter and raced to his window leaving Jon talking to himself, he saw kids running away from his shop as others stared down at his store front with horror, Ryan scrambled to his phone and interrupted Jonathan.

"It's fine Jonny, I just I have to go right now, I will text you or you text me whatever, let me know if he's coming bye!-" Ryan hung up and raced down his wooden stairs as fast as he could, being cautions he didn't slip and fall. He turned his head in horror when he saw his store front's giant glass window shattered in one spot, a perfect round hole in the glass and a rock on his floor with paper taped to it, he watched as people walked past not even caring to call the police or anything. He walked down careful of the glass and picked up the stone and read the paper.

go fuck yourself gay hippie

Ryan sighed heavily and ripped the paper off of the rock and threw it out, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened to his store, but it's never been this bad. Ryan swept up the glass slowly, upset that nobody did anything to help, that kids would do this in general, what happened to an accepting world? He threw the glass out and made sure there was none left by vacuuming the wood tiles and carpet near the door, he grabbed a piece of cardboard from a box and duct taped it to the glass to cover the hole. 

He grabbed his phone when he was done and called a repair service, making an appointment in a few days since he was strapped for cash at the moment and would need a few days to get enough for the repair. He stood and stared at the messy window, the ugly store front that would surely turn new customers away, he sighed and had to stop himself from crying right then and there. He walked outside and started cleaning up the little glass that was outside to make sure he wasn't stuck in some lawsuit for injuries. Ryan slumped down on the sidewalk he held his head in his hands and forced the tears to stay in his head, when someone passing by tapped his shoulder, Ryan jumped and looked up, it was some lady in a nice white coat and leather boots.

"H-hello?" Ryan asked staring at her blue eyes, she giggled and held out a 20$ bill, Ryan looked at it and back at her, he quickly jumped up and she backed up confused.

"Lady, I am not homeless! I live here, here this is my store!" Ryan pointed to the window with cardboard over it, she pulled the 20$ back into her pocket and scoffed before walking away, Ryan kept trying to argue but she was already gone. He felt so helpless so upset he wanted to just smash the window down himself, finish the stupid job. 

\---

"So he's coming?" Ryan asked over the phone, Jonathan agreed over the phone and explained why he never showed up.

"Luke said he wanted to go, but he's just not a very open or vulnerable person you know, he's a very... 'bricked myself in' type of person, always has been, since high school." Jonathan said, Ryan hummed stirring his pot of soup, testing it and making sure it tasted alright. 

"So yeah, I'm actually going to be dropping him off next class, which I think is tomorrow if I'm not mistaken, and you can tell him to cut the discount for being such an asshole about this, and tell him I made you do it so he doesn't like kill you I don't know." Jon said, Ryan laughed and took his pot off the heat of his stove and pulling out a spoon and bowl for himself, he put his phone down on speaker and poured soup into the bowl slowly.

"He can still have a discount, I'm not that mean." Ryan said putting the pot down in his sink and taking his bowl and phone over to his couch and side table.

"Yeah but I am, Ry, trust me he deserves it. Plus I know how hard you work so you deserve the cash, Luke isn't exactly poor y'know?" Jonathan said getting himself a snack from his fridge, Ryan hummed in response blowing on his soup before eating it.

"Well, I'll let you go back to your work and such, getting prepared to drag Luke here, I know that's going to be very tough." Ryan said making Jonathan laugh over the phone, he replied with his own goodbyes and Ryan hung up, he placed his phone down on the couch beside him and stared down at his soup bowl 

Tomorrow was going to be so much fun


	3. Glass and Class

"Promise me you will stay the whole class Luke, I need to hear you say it." Jonathan said gripping the steering wheel of his car harder than he should be, Luke noticed how impatient his friend was being and sighed heavily.

"I promise, to you Jonathan. I will stay the whole class." Luke said through gritted teeth, Jon smiled slightly and relived the tension in his hands and rested them on his lap, Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone off the dashboard and opened the door and stepped out, he slammed it shut and Jon cursed at him.

"I swear, if Ryan calls me and tells me you left or barely tried today, I will kill you." Jonathan said placing his hands back on his steering wheel after starting the car up with the push of a button, the engine roared and the car lit up inside like it was Christmas, Luke leaned into the open window frame and stared blankly at his best friend.

"You could not kill me even if you tried." Luke said before standing back up and waved to Jonathan before turning around and heading towards the building with cardboard taped to the glass window, Jon opened his mouth to speak but just ended up driving away quickly. 

Luke walked up the building and stared at the broken window, there was words printed on the carboard in sharpie, some homophobic and hurtful words obviously sketched on by teens and high school stoners around these parts, Luke scoffed and looked around to see a lot of middle or lower class people walking on the sidewalk across the street which was framing a public park. Luke could picture the drunk men peeing on the trees when the street lights would come on, he cleared his throat and walked to the door, pushing it open with his arm to avoid touching a potentially dirty handle. 

The bell above the door rang and Ryan turned around quickly, he was just sweeping up the wooden floor and he quickly placed the broom against the wall and ran over happily and nervously to greet the customer. He walked up and was significantly shorter than the man in a suit in front of him, he swallowed his fear away and stuck out his hand to which Luke shook to say greetings.

"I'm Ryan, I own the Ohm Zone, thank you so much for coming I would-"

"Your window is broken." Luke said putting his hand back to his side where it started, Ryan closed his mouth startled at the southern accent in the taller male's voice, he cleared his throat and smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know, I was going to get it fixed very soon I just-"

"Some kids wrote some very, interesting things on it." Luke said eyes glancing around the small building, it looked clean and inviting, that is if you smoked and snorted all types of substances. Ryan shut his mouth frustrated a little, he sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at the man who was still looking around the room.

"I get all kinds of hate from these kids who think being mean is funny, anyways I would love it if you could stop talking over me? I would like to talk prices and routines!" Ryan said cheerfully trying to ignore how rude Luke was being. "If I am not wrong, you're name is Luke?" Ryan said taking out his phone to tell his customer his paying app. 

"I am indeed Luke, sorry kids find penalizing you to be a funny activity. I can pay the full amount, Jonathan already warned me." Luke said pulling out his phone, which was a lot better looking than Ryan's out of date and broken cellular device, Ryan didn't mind he just flipped his cracked screen around and Luke typed in his information.

"I was going to give you a discount, but my window was broken last night and I really need to get it fixed you know?" Ryan said trying to hide the hint of sadness inside his voice, Luke noticed but ignored the heavy feeling he was getting from his new teacher or instructor. 

"So what do we do?" Luke asked, turning his head back to the window after putting his phone away, Ryan happily jumped up and turned around to get a yoga mat for Luke and some paper work, talking while he walked away from his customer; Luke walked over to the window and stared at it, analyzing it silently. He leaned over the floor and stared at something shimmering in the light, he went to pick it up but pricked himself on the one piece of glass Ryan had missed while sweeping it up.

"So we're going to- Oh my goodness! I AM SO SORRY!" Ryan dropped the papers and the mat, fluttering all over the floor he rushed over to Luke and held his larger hand in both of his looking at the small cut that was bleeding and pooling in his palm. Luke smirked to himself and pulled his hand away, Ryan picked the glass up and kept spilling apologies out of his mouth, running like a river.

"I think I will call my lawyer..." Luke said in a very serious tone, Ryan looked back up at the taller male with a pale face, he felt a wave of fear run over him as he fell to his knees on the floor, Luke jumped back shocked at the quick gesture. Ryan held his head in his hands and started to sob, he knew if he was sued he's lose his house, his job and his life. Ryan sniffled away snot and looked up at Luke with pink eyes, red nose and tears streaming down his pale flushed face, it wasn't pretty but Luke couldn't stop staring. 

"Please I will give you free lessons forever! J-just don't call a lawyer! Please! I am b-begging you!" Ryan said swallowing mucus and tears while speaking, Luke stared at the very vulnerable man in front of him and stepped back a little, "I Have n-no money! You're my only customer! I am d-dying!" Ryan said falling back to the floor to wipe his eyes on his sleeve, Luke blinked for the first time in what felt like forever and shook his head.

"Ryan, please it was a simple joke. I would never sue someone for something so small." Luke said offering his hand to Ryan who quickly took it and was pulled up by the taller male, Ryan laughed awkwardly and rubbed the tears and snot off his face for the last time and stared up at Luke with red eyes, and a disturbed face. Luke felt bad, his heart hurt just knowing how really bad that could of been for Ryan, how badly Ryan needs money to survive. Luke has never felt that reality or seen it in his life, he had never been, humble. 

"I am so sorry, for crying... I don't do that in front of customers, especially rich fancy ones... I am so sorry." Ryan said turning away to get the papers and such that he had dropped on the floor after seeing his life flash before his eyes in financial pain, Luke walked closer to help Ryan pick up the scattered papers and took them all eventually to sign them, Ryan handed him a red yoga mat and gave Luke a little stick to put his name on, to let potential other customer that this was in fact now Luke's and his only. 

"It is okay Ryan, usually my friends think that is funny and not really lethal." Luke said thinking about how bad that could of actually hurt the brunette, he never really thought about that, how not everyone has power and money like he did, all his friends like Jon had money, had power and had everything has disposable. 

"I get that, you don't know what you have until you've lost it, I put everything into this place and my work, but it goes unnoticed by the world, that's why I let Jonny bring you here, I said no at first because I thought a rich man like you would point out my flaws and I'd shut down forever." Ryan said sitting on his mat putting a little sticker on his own mat so Luke would know which was his, it wasn't important but Ryan liked to draw little bunnies on all his stickers and name tags.

"Why would you shut down? Just because I do not like it does not mean I would tear the building down?" Luke said writing his name on his and putting in the top left corner of his red mat, he wasn't sure how Ryan knew his favourite colour was red, but he was appreciative.

"Because people do what rich people do, if you said this place was bad everyone would agree and never come. But, I had to risk that and let you come, because maybe; you'd actually love it and more people would come." Ryan said smiling at Luke, taking his mat and putting it on his lap to draw a little bunny on his sticker, after doing so quickly he handed it back to Luke, who stared at it, he smiled slightly but deep inside it warmed his heart. Everyone in business was so cold hearted, so this little gesture made him giddy, it was new.

"I will text you a day before the next class, and I am sorry we didn't get to today's activity, but we can save it for next time, which I hope you come too." Ryan said smiling as he watched Luke stand up and dust off his suit. "I hope next time you wear more suitable clothes too." Luke looked up confused.

"What do you mean?" Luke said staring at his suit confused, Ryan laughed and walked closer the the taller male.

"Something you can be flexible in, more comfortable and casual." Ryan said poking Luke's chest playfully, Luke smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, see you next time Ryan." Luke said rolling up his mat and putting it away, he waved bye and left the building, why was it so late? How long was he in there for? Why did he feel weird in his stomach?


	4. Tired Instructor

The next class finally came and Luke walked into the building, still taking note of the broken window with cardboard but Ryan had gone outside and scribbled out the profanity. Luke waved hi but Ryan seemed to distracted looking at his old laptop screen, Luke put his hand down and frowned before clearing his throat to which Ryan still ignored tapping away on his noisy laptop.

"Ryan?" Luke said finally, pulling off his jacket and putting it up on a hook on the wall beside him, Ryan jumped in spot and his laptop shut closed on it's own because of it's worn out hinges keeping the screen together. He stood up and shoved his laptop off of his lap, watching it hit the floor and making a giant thud. Ryan ignored it and pulled an orange tube from his pocket and opened it taking one of the pills and putting it in his mouth, swallowing it dry he smiled at Luke before gesturing for him to grab his yoga mat.

"Sorry, I was... looking for someone to replace the broken window." Ryan said rubbing his eyes slowly and yawning, Luke studied the bags under his eyes but decided not mention it, he grabbed his mat and rolled it out, admiring the sight of empty building. He stopped for a brief moment and looked at Ryan who tiredly sat down on his mat.

"Why is there nobody else here? I mean I know I was solo last class but I thought that was just for a briefing..." Luke said sitting down on his mat on his knees formally, Ryan bit his tongue and hesitated so he could think of a good answer, or maybe a good lie.

"I-I made sure nobody else joined us for your sessions, to give you privacy since you're such a popular and big figure, it makes sense." Ryan said, hoping he didn't stutter over his lie, Luke nodded his head and smiled. Silently thanking his teacher for his consideration. Ryan sighs happily and sits cross legged and gestures for Luke to copy him, with some hesitation the business man manages to do so and looks uncomfortable. Ryan frowns but pushes the warding anxiety down and smiles through it.

"So, there are tons of alternative ways to let out anger, other than being explosive... Like you..." Ryan says feeling a little bad for calling his rich student a hot head, Luke scoffs and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and sitting up tall, Ryan tried to not feel intimidated knowing this guy could probably kill him easily, but there was always that thought in the back of his head flowing around. Ryan keeps stopping while talking, like he's thinking to hard of what to say.

"Ryan are you okay?" Luke asks watching the smaller male smile slowly and nodding quickly, with a few yawns he goes back to explaining some method to let anger out which was hard to hear since Ryan seemed like he was falling asleep. Luke placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder and shook him lightly, Ryan jumped up eyes wide and fell over scared.

"I-I'M AWAKE!" Ryan shouted sitting back up brushing off his legs and arms, he popped another pill from the bottle that was stuffed into his pocket, Luke tried to catch what pill it was but it was gone too fast to process it. Luke stared at Ryan with concern but the instructor just kept talking, he seemed more energetic already, Luke thought it would be too pushy to ask why he was so tired.

"Ryan, it's getting late..." Luke said trying to pay attention to the wordy lesson, Ryan turned his head to look at Luke and frowned a little, he sighed heavily and stood up gesturing for Luke to do so as well.

"I am so sorry Luke, today was just an off day..." Ryan said rolling up his mat and picking up some papers off the floor. "Don't worry next class we will actually test these methods and not just talk about them." Ryan said taking Luke's rolled up mat in his hands.

"O-Oh, okay..." Luke seemed a little hesitant to try out these methods as he wasn't really paying attention to the lecture part, it would be a pretty fun surprise to test out these new things. He has to come anyways since Jon monitors him like a new born baby. "I guess I will see you next class then Ryan." Luke said heading out the door after waving goodbye, this time Ryan actually waving back to him, Luke smiled a little and left the building feeling cold bitter air hit his whole body at once, he turns around to go back inside to grab his coat but he see's Ryan sleeping on the floor peacefully. 

"Oh, Ryan..." Luke said sadly, he placed his hands on the door but quickly pulled them back, hesitant to wake him up and disturb the rest he so clearly needed. He headed over to his car and sat in the drivers seat silently with his thoughts for a little, the cold getting to him but he didn't have the courage to start his car, he watched his breath turn into like clouds and disappear in the air as the cold slowly consumed the warmth. He eventually turned the car on and started his journey home, keeping the radio to a low volume so its barely audible over the hum of the engine. Luke tapped the screen in his car and called Jonathan's cell.

"Luke? What's up?" Jon said over the line, Luke stared at the picture of his friend on the screen instead of looking up to see when the light changed to green. 

"I went to your stupid yoga class..." Luke said with venom in his voice, Luke heard his best friend's audible sigh over the phone and he knew Jon was shaking his head.

"You don't have to be so negative about this Luke, it's something that's good for you! You're not giving it a chance to save your life, Ryan is a good guy and very helpful." Jon said making Luke regret his choice of words earlier. 

"I know but it's not going to help me." Luke said, these words came out of his mouth without thought, he felt as though he was no longer in his own body.

"It will, if you give it a chance, so I swear to god if you quit or stop going or block out all the helpful advice, I will kill you myself and your personal hell will be these yoga classes you seem to hate for no reason." With that he hung up, Luke stared at his hands on the wheel and watched as his knuckled turned white as he gripped it too hard, maybe he does have a problem.


	5. Dirty Dignity

Luke turns the radio up more, trying to drown out his thoughts about todays work incident, the pirce of a new copier like that one will be a costly risk, and the guy who broke it Luke was on the verge of killing; he really needed to relax, or at least have an excuse to think of something else. Luke changed the station to some rock music from the 90's, songs he remembered but wasn't a fan of as he was never a musical kid. He stared down at his black phone case on the passanger seat, off of course. He looked back up at the red light he was waiting on and pressed his head agasint his steering wheel and sighed heavily.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try." Luke mumbled to himself, he looked back up making sure the light was green yet, he grabbed his phone and held the home button down.

"Hey Siri, call Ryan." He waited for the robot to respond with her cheery voice, then a sudden ringing tone filled the silent car. He put it on speaker and placed the phone down on his lap as he drove through the green light. The phone rung painfully slow, Luke wondered if Ryan's phone was vibrating on a table, in his pocket, on the bed or on a counter beside the shower being drowned out by some pop playlist the boy would listen to. After a few more rings the voice on the phone said to leave a message for whenever Ryan was available.

"Hey Ry, it's Luke; your super important high class student-" He laughed at his own sarcasm, "I need to ask you something, how do I get my mind off of something really shitty- I mean really stressful? Something aggrovating happened at work today and I really need to cool off before I get into a car crash, so just let me know of any ideas you got, I am all ears for you- I-I mean I am willing to listen.... Thank you." With that he quickly reached down to hit the end call button, tossing his phone to the other car seat he huffed heavily trying to focus on the road, but not before being stopped by another red light. I am almost home, is what he kept repeating to himself, however desperate to lose his train of thought he stared off to the side, staring at the countless people walking down the alley ways and sidewalks in the city, Luke could never imagine being homeless doing anything for money like these people were doing. 

He peered back over to the people trying to wash his previous thoughts away, when he noticed someone that looked sort of like Ryan, he had the hair, the height, the body shape. Luke gripped the steering wheel as he watched this mystery man get into a black SUV and drive off slowly, Luke stared at the road ahead; the road home. However, he grabbed the wheel and did a 180, filled with curisoity he followed the black car, trying to not be suspicious he kept distance from the culprit. He stopped at the side of the road when he realised he was now far from city hustle, he parked his car and followed the SUV on foot as it drove down a dirt path up a hill, he hid in the bushes as he watched the car park, the head lights went off and the fumes coming from the exhaust pipe slowly stopped. 

He waited, breathing slowly almost like he was hiding from a serial killer at some random camp in the woods, he listened to nothing but muffled voices come from the car, the windows were up so hearing wasn't useful. Soon enough something happened he could make out.

The brunette who looked like Ryan was shoved out of the car door, he hit his back on the dirt below him and yelled in pain, he tried to get up but the car sped off without even closing the open door, Luke hid in the bushes as the black car raced by him, he turned his head back to the voice as it was screaming at the speedy car. 

"ASSHOLE! FUCKER! COME BACK WITH MY MONEY!" The voice was most certianly Ryan, Luke knew that honey filled voice anywhere, he sat in the bushes like a creep watching his instructor get on his knees in the dirt, he breathed heavily it filled the cold air around him, he dug his own nails into the dirt trying to find his dignity, Luke felt weak to help him but didn't want to test what Ryan would do if he had to face his only shot at a sucsessful business right in the eyes after veing treated like an object. Luke sighed before sneaking back to his car and driving off.

He wanted to remove today from his memory forever, work now this; it was a terrible day for both him and Ryan it seemed. He decided to grab something to drink before heading home, driving back to the city stopping soon after at a coffee shop, he went in and held his phone tightly in his hands. He sat down at a table at the shop, he stared down at his phone screen, the bright white light hurt his sore eyes but he didn't care. He stared at Ryan's contact information and decided to shoot him a text.

"Ryan, hey! It's fine ignore the voice mail from earlier, I figured it out... I figured you were busy so I handled it myself, without violence! Your magic is working haha... anyways I am dropping a gift off at your door, hopefully you get it :)"

Luke stood up and ordered his drink.

Ryan walked home, his phone was on mute so he wasn't disturbed on his work night, he walked home without dignity and covered in mud and dirt, he held his arms as he shivered from the bitter air, the city lights blinded him but he kept walking home. Soon enough he got home and he was about to turn down the alley way to get to the back door, but he noticed a box in front of his studio's door. He walked over cautiosly and noticed it was from a nearby coffee shop, he lifted the lid and saw 4 pretty and pristine doughnuts sitting there, he smiled and picked them up and carried them to the back; letting himself in he went into his room up stairs and placed them on the counted, checking his phone before eating.

"Luke sent a voice messgae and a text?" Ryan said to himself before listening to the messgae, he panicked and went to text luke to give him some advice but stopped at the message he'd recieved 17 mins ago, his heart warmed knowing the gift was from Luke, it was almost like he knew Ryan was having a bad day. He happily took one and started eating it while getting cleaned up, a new pep in his step and a smile on his face made the night just that much better.

"Thanks for the doughnuts Luke! I really appreciated the sweet gesture but you know you don't have to send me presents? I'm happy to teach you as is no need to win me over you're already my favourite student! haha! Anyways it made my day way better, have a good night Luke and see you next class!"


	6. Hesitant

The next class day arrives, and Luke is actually really excited to see Ryan, for the first time in forever he's happy to see someone other than Jonathan. He parked his car across the street and strolled through the road to the building he's come to appreciate, though the window is still busted; it looks like it's currently in repair though. Luke swung the door opened and smiled to see the place empty, just for him is what Ryan had previously told him. 

"Luke!!" Ryan said as he walked out from behind the staircase wall, Luke tried to uphold his smile but it quickly faded as he saw Ryan's face, he could still picture him covered in mud and bruises, doing god knows what for a little cash, Luke's frown surprised Ryan, almost confusing him.

"H-Hey Ryan, I'm glad you liked my gift!" Luke said trying to find a way to smile again, he turned his sight to the yoga mats to avoid Ryan's saddened gaze. 

"Of course! Like I said, no need for gifts Luke... You being here is just as good!" Ryan said following Luke's eyes, walking to the yoga mats and handing the red one to Luke, making the taller man smile slightly before his expression changed, Ryan knew he wasn't a fan of this but couldn't he act happy for once?

"What are we doing today?" Luke said, all he wanted to do was look at his teacher; but it hurt.. Why did it hurt?

"I thought we could practice some yoga, I have a few moves but you might needhelp, you might be very stiff" Ryan laughed, Luke crossed his arms but followed Ryan by taking off his shoes, Ryan shows him some easy poses to stretch with. Some easy moves like down-ward facing dog and warrior poses, Luke found them easy enough but he was hesitant to keep going, he wasn't sure how well this would go down with his body and muscles so he didn't want to push it but Ryan kept hyping up the benefits of yoga.

They kepy going and Luke was starting to get tired, hus body ached and he wanted to stop or at least take a break but Ryan seemed to be lost in the basic music playing on the speakers; he seemed like he was in a trance, his happy place maybe? Luke just sat down on the mat and breathed heavily watch Ryan just keep moving in ways he wasn't sure was even possible, but he still avoided looking at his face, his eyes made his heart hurt with sadness, just knowing all the terrible things he's done, seen all the people he's-

"Luke? You okay? Why'd you stop? Are you hurt?" Ryan said, getting out of whatever pose that was and sitting down on his mat, copying the buisness man. 

"How much longer will we be doing this? It's been like 6 hours and my everythin hurts Ry." Luke said in a comic tone, Ryan laughed and checked his phone pausing the music too, he sighed and ran a hand through his fluffy brown hair, Luke winced trying to not picture the grime that was in it when he caught Ryan that night. 

"One more, this might require my help so can I put my hands on you?" Ryan said with a blank face, Luke's face burned but he nodded, he tried to shake the hot feeling off of his face buthe wasn't even sure why he felt so hot suddenly. They both stood up and Ryan stepped close to Luke's side and hesitated to put his hands on Luke, it wasn't sexual of course, right?

Ryan instructed Luke on where his legs and arms were supposed to go, and already Luke's legs felt like giving out, Ryan quickly wrapped his hands around Luke's wasit to stop him from crashing to floor but it was too late, Ryan forgot to let go and went tumbling down with the taller male. With a quick shout and a few hisses of pain the two fond themselves very close.

"S-Sorry!" Ryan said as he let go of Luke only to see how embarassed the taller male looked. Luke's eyes met Ryan's as the brunette was lying on top of him like some sort of romantic comedy movie, his face and Ryan's turned red and Luke shoved him off before saying anything, he quickly stood up despite the pain and brushed himself off, he swifty put his shos back on not even tying them properly and tried to roll up his mat.

"L-Luke I am so sorry- We- I mean, I can stop yoga lessons for- Luke wait what are you doing?" Ryan couldn't say the words that he was thinking of, too many thoughts and not enough time to say them, Luke sighed and put his mat away before Ryan could process what was even happening. Ryan ran over to his little desk and started riffling through it as Luke buttoned his coat.

"See you next class-"

"Luke wait, please."

Luke stopped and turned around, seeing the upset and pathetic Ryan he wanted to avoid for the rest of his life, turning around was now his top regretsof his life, but it compelled him to stand in spot and hear the crazy brunette out.


	7. Relaxation Drug

Ryan placed his hand on his forehead, Luke stared at him confused with a hand on the door ready to leave, Ryan could hear the wind outside stirring and the shouting voice in his head to sya something but yet, he stayed silent. Luke rolled his eyes and took his hand off the dorr and crossed them over his chest; almost like he was purposely waiting for Ryan to say something, like he wanted a reason to stay... Did he want a reason to stay? 

Ryan pointed his finger up symboling to give him 1 seccond as he went to do something, he quickly turned around ran over to his little desk; he reached into the drawer and pulled something out that Luke couldn't see it was so small. Luke tapped his foot impateintly and stared at the glass door hesitant to move any closer to it. Ryan ran back over and quickly pulled a lighter out of his pokcet and fumbled with sometihng in his hands

"Ryan what-" Suddenly the flame from a lighter shut Luke up, he watched as Ryan lit what looked to be a joint up, the smell of weed hit his nose and he turned away from the brunette, Ryan quickly grabbed Luke's hand and tore his fingers open to make him stop clenching his fist, he then handed Luke the joint and of course the taller male had to hold it or it would fall, and fire was no joke. Ryan motioned for Luke to put it up to his lips but Luke shook his head.

"I am sorry Ryan but this- there is no way....Ryan no..." Luke said pushing his hand back at Ryan, who bit his tongue trying to speak, he needed a boost to speak to Luke, but why? What was causing him to act so foolish around him, for crying outloud Ryan was a full grown adult male. Ryan took in a bunch of air through his nose and exhaled deeply.

"Luke, please... It can really help you relax, that's a true fact Ido it to unwind all the time. Just try, it could be themagic potion that makes your blood pressure go down." both of them sighed happily after Ryan said something, both relieved the smaller bruenette finally spoke up.

"Are you s-sure?" Luke said staring at the burning joint in his hand, then back at Ryan who nodded. Something about the little hippie made Luke want to try it; though he shamed Jonathan for smoking in highschool and university it made him feel like a hypocrite. 

"If it's a yes or no just smoke it or hand it back before you waste it all." Ryan laughed nervously, Luke smiled slightly and put the joint up to his mouth, inhaling the smoke made him cough instantly and Ryan's eyes lit up with glee as he giggled, Luke stared down at him with serious eyes that struck fear into the hippie. "It's okay Luke, you'll get used to it." Ryan said reaching out for Luke's hand, once the taller male accepted the open offer ryan dragged him up the stairs with the joint still in hand.

Ryan stared at the ceiling as he sunk lower into his bean bag chair and sighed happily, he watched the white ceiling stand still, he closed his eyes and smiled at a mental image of snow, which he thought about while looking at the white ceiling. He opened his eyes and stared at the buisness man across from him in his blue bean bag chair and giggled.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Luke asked sounding all quiet and timid, Ryan leaned forward and tapped his nose with his finger making Luke flinch back and wiggle his nose from the odd gesture.

"You silly! You look so-so... so cute..." Ryan said smiling sweetly, Luke's cheeks warmed up but he looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact with the brunette, he looked at his feet and then looked up at the small window, the curtains were closed but he stared like he could see the view of the little town and park across the street.

Ryan stood up and grabbed a bag of chips and placed it on the floor between them and Luke's hands grabbed it right away and opened it, he pulled out a bunch of chips and shoveled them into his mouth, Ryan laughed and sat back down sinking further into the purple chair.

"You know, I don't have a lot of money... I mean you probably knew that with your rich senses or something, since you own a business and all." Ryan said wafting his hand around pretending to talk like a fancy person, Luke snickered but kept his eyes on Ryan's and he could see worry in his brown eyes, something wasn't right. "I have to do other stupid side jobs to keep this place going, and you might ask Ryan why do you still keep this place, sell it and work an office job!" He said mimicking a female voice, he looked annoyed and frustrated so Luke placed a hand on his thigh, the brunette didn't flinch. 

"Ryan are you okay-" Luke got cut off by Ryan sighing, he looked at Luke's sorrow filled eyes and smiled weakly.

"I love this place, doing this makes me happy it's my passion, well one of them..." Ryan's eyes flickered away from Luke's for a moment but he glanced back slowly. "I have to do some pretty ditry and tough jobs at night to deal with it all, I just don't knowhow to get business." Luke's hands traveld up more resting on Ryan's upper thigh which was converying a lot of warmth, it felt welcoming to Luke's cold hand.

"Ry, but you said you closed certain days just for me? That means you're really booked up.. right?" Luke said, Ryan's hand pressed down on Luke's and their eyes both looked down at the state they were in, two warm forgien bodies suddenly very close to each other, but it wasn't un-welcomed.

"Actually, no... I kind of lied.... I don't have any customers but you and Jonathan, well some lady keeps coming in but that's all." Ryan said slowly, each time Luke watched as more life and happiness drained from the brown eyes from the hippie in front of him. 

"Because of you, I am so relaxed right now, I feel so at peace and calm around you, you make me feel so... so less stressted out and worried about life, you're so care-free, outgoing perhaps. Trust me, I hated you at the start I thought it was so dumb how you had no worries or stresses bothering you so much but now I just know you're hiding it away." ryan nodded softly and looked back up into Luke's eyes and leaned forward, Luke's body shuffled closer to Ryan's smaller mass, hand still on his thigh.

"Luke I-" Ryan closed his mouth, he squeezed the hanf resting on his lap and closed his eyes, trying to banish tears.

"Ryan, don't hide it from me. I want to know you, I want to feel you, I want to take your troubles away." Luke said, his other hand trailing up to rest on Ryan's shoulder, squeezing lightly to let the younger male know he's here and listening.

"Did you really hate me?" Ryan asked quietly, removing his hand from Luke's and resting them together on his lap, Luke's finger reached out and hooked one of Ryan's.

"I did, because I was jealous of how outgoing you were, but now I-I- I like you." Luke said curing himself silently for the stuttering. What was happening to him? First weed, now he can't even talk to the cute short male he's been talking to for a few weeks now.

"I am jealous of you too, so much money, not having to worry about having a home still, you're lucky." Ryan said smiling weakly at Luke, who moved his hand from Ryan's shoulder to cup his cheek.

"I am lucky to have someone like you around." Luke said before leaning in and closing his eyes, Ryan did the same and their lips connected. Ryan felt fire burn his whole body and so did the business man, it felt real, electric, hot. Ryan pulled away and stared at Luke with awe and satisfaction, Luke's hand gripped the smaller male's thigh a little tighter and watched Ryan's eyes dart down and come back up with a shaky smile.


	8. Rainbow Suit?

Luke's hand let go of Ryan's thigh which caused the shorter male to shudder, Luke backed away a little and sunk into the bean bag, almost falling over while doing so. He stared up at Ryan who's lip quivered and eyes showed fear and regret, what did he just do? Luke started to think, and suddenly his mind was racing with thoughts and judgements. He wasn't gay, he'd always dated women granted they never lasted long, but he always knew he liked women; or so he thought? Luke's hands reached up and gripped his hair tightly, yanking on it trying to rekieve the pain of over-thinking, He looked back at Ryan after closing his eyes and holding them shut. Ryan seemed more feminine, now that he's really seeing his facial features and how he smiles and frowns, he wasn't a manly man like the men he saw at the gym or saw in the mirror everyday; no, he was much more soft and small, a small beard but that was his only really male defined feature, or so Luke thought. 

Ryan looked into Luke's eyes, he was still high but now he was freaking out; Ryan reached his hand out and pulled Luke's arms down from his head and held them tightly with both hands, though smaller it seemed to stop the business man from thinking too much, Luke's gaze snapped to Ryan's scared eyes.

"Luke..." Ryan took a deep breath, "Being gay, there is nothing weong with it, sometimes it can hard to accept if you're constantly bullied by other people or yourself about it. Love is love Luke Patterson, and there should be no shame is falling in love with whomever you please, so stop freaking out; you're breaking my heart." Ryan squeezed the taller male's hands and Luke sighed heavily, Ryan could still hear the others thoughts he was thinking so hard.

"Ry, what about my company! My business! Nobody would respect me if they found out, they'd think of me as a soft stereotypical gay guy! Nobody would ever make bonds with me or stocks, or invest-" Ryan slapped Luke's cheek lightly and the other jumped, he shut his mouth and stared at Ryan with confusion but also now anger in his eyes, Ryan smiled awkwardly and leaned in more to bring their faces closer together.

"Nobody is asking you to parade around in a rainbow suit Luke, you don't have to tell anyone, you don't have to be flamboyant, you can still be you like you always have; but just... have me closer...." Ryan's face went bright red as he backed up a little to hide his face in his hands and sigh heavily. Luke's concered face finally turned up into a smile.

"I guess-I guess you're right Ry, can I just try one thing again then?" Luke said, his voice wavered and Ryan nodded, still covering his face with his hands. Luke pulled them away slowly and forced Ryan to stare at him in the eyes, before leaning in again and kissing him. They parted and Luke smiled, the high was wearing off and Ryan laughed resting their forheads together but quickly standing up.

"We should get to bed, Mr. Business man doesn't want to be late for his own company right?" Ryan said laughing, Luke nodded and followed Ryan to his waterbed, they sat down on it, Luke on the left and the brunette on the right. They stared at each other before Ryan slowly lied under the covers, Luke hesitated but joined him.

"I'll see you in the morning." Luke said, reaching his arms out, Ryan shifted back and fell into his arms, happily giggling being the little spoon, Luke held him close and fell asleep quickly.


	9. Full Plate

Luke sits up, his body wobbles with the water bed, his arms felt numb and empty as he soon came to waking up properly. He looked around with squinted eyes as the light was hurting his head badly, he pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled, sighing deeply. He looked to the night stand and focused on the numbers on the digital clock. 

"Shit-" Luke hopped out of the bed and rocked on his feet, balancing felt like a new concept as he held the nightstand to stabilize himself. He turned to look at the bed and noticed Ryan was not there, he frowned slightly before the panic of being late for work ran through his body again. He flinched forward and started looking for his shirt. He looked over to the bean bag chair and saw his shirt nicely folded ontop, with a note laying peacefully on his shirt. He picked it up and read it slowly over twice, his head hurt and reading felt near impossible.

You looked too peaceful to disturb you, I made breakfast and left it in the fridge. Please leave through the back door, it automatically locks! Thank you, I'll see you soon Lukey.

Luke sighed happily, his stomach churned but he wasn't sure why. He opened the small fridge and saw a plate with some eggs on it and toast. Luke wasn't sure why hot breakfast was shoved in the fridge, or how long Ryan had been up at that. Where even was he? Is he downstairs working? Luke sighed and closed the fridge door and went to the washroom to freshen up.

Once he came out he stared at the fridge while slipping his feet into his shoes, should he eat? He wasn't very hungry nor did he think he should eat it for some reason, there was a nagging throught in the back of his head telling him to not waste anymore time and just head to work before it's too late. Plus he needed to update Jonathan on the newest software and get the new employee to his station- Luke shook his head and stood up after tying his work shoes and headed down the stairs, not before glancing at the white fridge one more time.

He left through the backdoor like Ryan has asked, he heard the door click as it closed, he turned around to facea brick wall, the gorund beneath him crunched and the alley way had a strange smell. Did Ryan really have to live with this? And how!? Luke stepped carefully through the alley making sure to not step on anything weird or gross looking, wanting to not get covered in strange substanced before he'd get to work. He patted his pokcet to make sure he had his phone and keys; which he did. He strolled across the street to the park and found where his car was and got into the drivers seat, as he sat down his phone rang. He looked at the screen and noticed Jon had called him 7 times for the last 2 hours. He answered and was greeted by yelling.

"LUKE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Jonathan screamed, Luke held the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker, tossing it to the passangers seat.

"Jonathan calm down, I am on my way." Luke sighed, pissed off at his screaming friend.

"I drove to your fucking house and you. Weren't. There. Luke, where did you go!? I had to figure out this software and I think I did something wrong and the new employee has just been wandering around with Brian because nobody knows where he's supposed to be situated!!" Luke started driving off with a pain in his heart, head and stomach. 

"First of all, Amy knows where he should be; so get her to actually do her fucking job for once. And Jon, are you serious!? You didn't think to even stop by I.T? You are all children for fucks sake." Luke said, clearly aggrovated. 

"Ok, ok sorry Luke... where the fuck where you?" Jon said,also pretty upset at the moment, Luke sighed quietly as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"I was staying the night with my mom, that's why I am late by like 2 hours Jonathan, she lives far out remember?" Luke said bitting his tongue hoping he'd buy the clear lie.

"Why would you see your mother? What happened?" Jon said, his tone changed from angry to concerned real fast.

"A son can't see his mother?" Luke said, trying to convince Jonathan more and change the subject.

"Whatever Luke, just get here fast. The office is literally dying without you." Jonathan then hung up, and Luke wanted to slam on the breaks or speed up until he crashed; he just didn't know which one seemed better at the moment. His stomach growled and he sighed, his head still hurt and everything was going terribly. If only he didn't stay over with Ryan- Ryan! Luke made a mental note to text or call him later, after settling the office shit-show down. Luke was certainly going to have a full plate today.


	10. Chalky Hands

Ryan walks up to th front of his shop and sighs, he turns around and makes an unsure face at the reapir man, he looks at Ryan and frowns. 

"What happened?" He asked, his voice was rough and deep, he was tall, maybe even taller than Luke. He rubs the back of his neck and puts on a fake smile.

"Just kids, throwing rocks and things. You know how they do." Ryan mentally scolded himself; why did he make himself sound 60? Really!? He kept his smile on and removed the cardboard to show the worker the damager, the worker frowned and walked closer to inspect it.

"I can get my guys to come replace the whole window front, with extra-thick and strong glass to insure this doesn't happen again?" He said tipping his hat, adjusting it to block the sun. 

"Sure I guess... how much is the strong glass?" Ryan asked worried about the price, he pictured his wallet in his back pocket suffocating and dying like a cartoon character. 

"It's on the house, plus I think I should get my wife to come here, seems nice. She's into yoga and whatnot." He said smiling, Ryan's face lit up and bounced with glee.

"Thank you so so so so much!" Ryan said shaking his hand, watching thr worker back away to make a call on his phone, Ryan signalled they could do work as he walked inside, he climbed the stairs with a true smile on his face. He needs to get ready for his class with Luke later, sure they spent the night cuddling, smoking and sleeping; the business man was not off the clock for the class, he was paying so he needed to come, Ryan just hoped he doesn't forget. He walks over to the fridge and opens it to still see the breakfast he made sitting there, he frowned but the quickly turned around praying Luke wasn't still there. He looked at his bed and noticed it was set neatly like it never was. He smiled softly and sat on the water bed on the side Luke slept on, he moved his hands around the soft blanket and watched the fur rise and fall depedning on which direction he swayed his hands. He felt warm just sitting there. 

Ryan got ready and it was about time Luke would show up to class so Ryan ran downstairs just in time to see the workers finishing up, Ryan waltzed over and paid the man happily and waved them off after handing the tall on his business card to give to his wife like promised. Ryan turned around and smiled as he admired his new glass on his store front; this will show those homophobic kids a lesson. He went inside to the closet and pulled out a box of window chalk, which he had used on the old glass window to draw out his logo and promote deals and offers. He stood inside and started drawing the logo; inside was better since nobody could wash it off or the rain. He kept backing up and staring at the mishapen logo and erasing it and redoing it over and over again. His hands were covered in chalk when the bell on his door chimed.

"Ry? What are you doing?" Luke said, taking his coat off and hanging it up on a coat rack. Ryan smiled trying to forget Luke's dismissal to eat the food he preapred; but then again there could of been many reasons he didn't eat it.

"Trying to re-draw my logo but it's not looking right." Ryan said running his hand through his hair, leaving a light wite dusting on his wavy locks. Luke stiffled a laugh and walked over to the shorter male and ruffled up his hair, they both watched as white dust flew around them and disspeared into the air. 

"Nice new window, looks thicker." Luke said picking up a piece of window chalk and studying it in his hand.

"It is! I'll show those kids!" Ryan said with an extra tone of sass, Luke laughed and started to draw a heart on the window but quickly erased it as Ryan's face turned a little red.

"H-How does this stuff work?" Luke said flustered.

"Like a crayon, or y'know... Chalk?" Ryan said confused at the weird question one would ask, Luke mentally face palmed himself and cleared his throat.

"Sure, yeah.. Can I try?" Luke asked, Ryan smiled and it's like a lightbulb lit above his head. He handed Luke his phone with his logo on it and Luke started to draw on the window. Ryan got tons of new stress reliving activites involving different art types, this could be really good for buisness. He went to his desk to write it down since Luke had his phone currently. When he walked back he noticed Luke's logo and art was way better than anything he could've done by himself.

"Lukey, that's really good." Ryan said to the buisness man, walking up beside him and grabbing another colour to colour in the white lines Luke was drawing still.

"Thanks? I've never drawn before, well not since elementary school. Is it really good?" Luke asked staring down at the small brunette who smiled and nodded back, Luke watched as he splet out his business's name backwards so it would show properly from outside.

They spent most of the class filling up the new blank windows with cute little drawings and cute little jingles and catchy quotes that could fit Ryan's store. Luke played music from his phone and they had a blast not caring about the people walking by watching them with weird looks and confused gestures. Ryan was lifted up by Luke holding him at the waist so he could draw some cute bunny rabbit at the top of the glass. Ryan's face was red and the rabbit didn't look very good as his hands were shaking but he never wanted Luke to put him down. After endless fun of drawing and creating whatever they wished, they took a break and sat down on the floor on pillows Ryan had pulled from the closet. They sat and talked.

"Do you like drawing?" Ryan asked, turning the music down so they could have a heart to heart conversation and not be distracted.

"I do, I just stopped because it wasn't productive in the way I wanted to be? Or as everyone else wanted me to be." Luke said inching closer to Ryan so they could be closer.

"You shouldn't let people stop you from doing the thing you love Luke; take me for an example. I get harassed and I make not enough money to really live happily, but that doesn't stop me!" Ryan laughed a little at his self worth. "It makes me happy and it gives me a sense of life whenever I do what I love, and that's what you should be doing too, giving yourself a hobby or thing that fills you with passion while you do it. Drawing seems to be one of those things." Ryan said placing his hand on Luke's knee, without flinching Luke's hand fell ontop of Ryan's and squeezed a little.

"I guess, I mean I do love it and it still makes me really happy to be creative in a visual way over a math and numbers way. Maybe I should do it more often, take up painting again or something." Luke said smiling down at the brunette. Ryan smiled back and stared into Luke's eyes.

"Maybe it'll help stop your heartrate from going to high up, calm you down, give you a sense of peace too! How about next class we'll spend drawing and whatever, so we don't have to do those boring yoga poses you hate so much." Ryan laughed a long with Luke.

"Whatever you think is best for me Ry." Luke said bringing the smaller's hand up to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of his hand, Ryan's face went pink but he giggled and smiled to hide his internal panic.


	11. Peace Proposition

Luke steps out of his car and takes a breath of fresh air, he happily sighs and closes his eyes to just enjoy the sound of a calmer side of town, near his office is only hustle and bustle, cars and trucks, noise and headaches. Here, here though, it sounded like everything was turned down on the knob; almost like someone had a remote control over the audio here. He makes sure his car is locked before crossing the street and smiling as he approached Ryan's building, still seeing his and Ryan's art plastered on the thick glass. He smiled as he see's his hand drawn logo still stands, maybe Ryan really did like it and him. He steps into the building and ignores the bell ringing above him as he walks right over to Ryan and hugs him from behind, Ryan jumped but laughed softly as he placed his hands on Lukes which were plastered on his chest.

"What's up?" Luke said giving him a squeeze before letting rhe brunette go. Ryan turned around and Luke started laughing and gasping for air. 

"Oh shut up, they're the only sunglasses I have..." Ryan said folding his arms over his chest, with an unamused expression on his face. He's sporting a pair of rainbow peace sign sunglasses that were too large for his small head, he made a grunting noise as Luke continues to laugh at the ridiculous sight. 

"You look like you're born in the wrong era Ry, take those silly things off I'll get you real ones..." Luke said with a long sigh at the end, trying to regain his composure and taking a deep breath to stop laughing and wheezing. Ryan rolls his eyes but Luke can't see behind the wild glasses.

"Can we just get to what we're doing today? Please?" Ryan said taking them off and shoving the comically large glasses into his pocket, half of it sticking out as it can't fit all the way. Luke stiffles a laugh as he nods and steps closer to Ryan.

"Yes please, if it's making me laugh you're already winning." Luke said slipping a hand to Ryan's waist and giving it a small squeeze making the shorter male squirm and blush a little, Luke's hand remained there and Ryan kept his composure as he continue to stare Luke in the eyes.

"You're going to take me to your office space, I need to see why it's stressing you out, y'know get to the root of the problem." Ryan said casually, Luke's hand squeezes Ryan's side and makes the poor boy jump, the glasses hit the floor and Ryan sighs but when he looks up at Luke he notices fear in his eyes. "Is something wrong Lukey?" Ryan asked bending down to pick up the costume sunglasses.

"Ry that's not a good idea, you might see a version of me you won't like, nobody does." Luke said shoving his hands in his pockets and slightly frowning at the hippie. Ryan shakes his head and puts the sunglasses back on his face making Luke smile again.

"I don't care, I know it's not the real you silly, you just need to show me how things works and why you're always so stressed all the time, you business man." Ryan said poking the taller males chest lightly, making him huff out a laugh and roll his eyes.

"Fine, let's go... I am going to say sorry to you more than about one hundred times you know that right? You'll also get to see Jonathan since you know, he works there but I can't let you two chat for long since he's got work to do." Luke said grabbing Ryan's hand gently and leading him out the door, waiting for the short male to lock the building.

"I can't wait, I've dreamed of fancy cubicles and a sexy head office." Ryan says in a sultry voice, Luke cracks up and started to laugh as they crossed the street.

"Sexy head office you say? How many shows have you been watching huh?" Luke said unlocking his car and opening the passanger door for Ryan. He slides in and stares at all the cool electronics inside the vehicle. 

"Too many, also this car is very... very extra." Ryan says turning his head to stare at Luke blanky as he slides into the drivers seat and puts on his seatbelt, he leans towards Ryan's face and reaches a hand behind the hippie, making him blush and feel smaller surrounded by Luke.

"I know, but safety first." Luke said in a deeper voice, Ryan had chills run through his body as Luke pulled the seatbelt across his chest and heard the clicking noise of it being locked in. He doesn't move he just sits still and thinks, Luke chuckles as he can just see how hard Ryan's head is working right now.

Luke started the car and they started their semi-long drive to Luke's office building, Ryan did some singing to the radio and Luke found it very cute to watch the brunette belt out lyrics, not caring what was going on; if it was good or bad, Ryan seemed truly happy around Luke; he wasn't quite sure if he was always like this or not, but it felt like he had something to do with Ryan's craziness. They parked in the luxury spot right in front of a big glass door, Luke helped Ryan out of the car and the brunette reached for the taller male's hand but he objected, Ryan nodded understanding his, friend isn't quite there yet. They walked in together and were greeted by some lady at a big front desk, she handed Ryan a guest badge and let them on through to the elevator. 

Once they got to the floor that Luke's office is on, they walked around the front area and stopped to talk to the lady working there at the moment.

"This is Jenny, she's working here today. Jenny this is Ryan." Ryan smiled and waved but he instantly thought that Luke was into this girl, the way she did her makeup and the way her hair was perfectly done up, everything about how her uniform was tight fitting in all the right spots, not to mention she's certainly unbuttoned it a little too far. Ryan felt nervous and the jealousy rise in him. They wished each other well and walked off into the cubicle area. Ryan wanted to reach for Luke's hand so badly but he forced himself to act professional. 

They said hi and bye to so many workers, some of them seemed nice, some were clearey annoyed or tired; some were even laughing and cracking jokes. Ryan found some of them funny he tapped his pocket to pull out his stupid glasses but he had only just now noticed he had left them in Luke's car, with a frown he told the employee about his glasses instead, making the balding man laugh and Luke roll his eyes waiting for their conversation to be over. Everyone seemed to really like Ryan; the ladies had given him coffee and some guy had exchanged social media handles with the boy, having a blast and promising to stop by his place to do yoga with his wfie, a lot of people actually thought it could be fun; which got Luke thinking.

They walk to Jonathan's office which is an actual room, unlike the small cubicles.

"Jon, someone's here to see you." Luke said opening the door a little, Jonathan put his pen down and stood up out of his chair and smiled.

"Is it Evan?" Jonathan said with a smile, Luke shook his head with confusion, who in the world was Evan? Why hasn't Jon mentioned this name before? The door opened more and Ryan stepped in with his hands in the air like a grand enterance and laughed, Luke chuckled a little and Jon smiled and ran around to the front of his desk to hug his friend.

"Ryan!!! It's been tooooo long! How are you!" Jon said hugging Ryan tightly, the smaller male huffed out a breathe and made sounds of struggle; Jon had let him go and the brunette inhaled to catch his breath, that was just mind you; stolen from his body.

"I'm good, very happy..." He looks at Luke a little but quickly glances back to Jonathan "How have you been?" Ryan says sitting down in the plush chair, Luke walks away going to head to his office to do some work.

"I've been good, seeing someone special, they mean the world to me right now and I'm triyng to get him to sign up for your yoga class, he got into an accident and needs yoga to recover nicely you know?" Ryan nods and continues to talk to his friend.

Luke sighs and rests his head on his desk and sighs, why is paper so evil? He lifts his head up and frowns, he just wanted to go home but he can't just leave Ryan here chatting and fliritng with all his employees. Luke clicks the tip of his pen in and out with the button on the other end in a rhythmic pattern. He stares at his laptop screen and grits his teeth at an email someone had just sent him. A knock at the door startled him.

"Lukey?" Ryan said in a soft and quiet voice, the door being now opened made him blink to adjust to the darkness, was it really already that dark outside? Luke glanced at Ryan who was standing in the door frame with a soft expression on his face, one of worry.

"Yes? Sorry I left you with Jonathan... I know he can talk forever given the chance." Luke said, closing his laptop screen and shoving the papers in a folder and throwing it into a drawer and closing it not caring about how neatly it was put away. "and and and, I know how I said not to chat with him for long since he has to work, but it's fine; I understand he needs a break too." Luke smiles at the male who started walking over to his desk. 

"Yes, I am sorry for that but I wanted to see where you were, I got lost after Jon gave me directions too, what a fool I am right?" Ryan chuckled at himself and his memory of being lost for probably around half an hour. He sat down in the chair across from Luke and stared at the business man with a small smile, he noticed the bags and the stress all over his face and body posture.

"Ry I am so sorry, I could've gotten you or something, I got caught up in work." Luke said, he sounded tired and Ryan took note of that as he looked around the office space and frowned.

"This isn't a very sexy space like I had thought." Ryan said standing up and roaming around the room, it was pretty bland and it screamed like it wanted a makeover but Ryan wouldn't want to bother Luke even more today with his crazy design ideas. He walked over to a coffee maker and started making some. Luke pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled a little.

"Ry, baby, I am sorry this isn't the sex dungeon of your crazy dreams, but this is the real world and it's just a standard office space." Luke said smiling at the hippie as he turned around with two mugs of coffee, Luke glady took one and Ryan smirked at sat down on Luke's desk, on the corner just sipping away and staring at him happily.

"It's fine, any office would do. We'd just have to close the blinds." Ryan said licking his lips slightly and staring into Luke's eyes with a smirk. Luke's mind started racing and he just looked away and sipped his coffee slowly and tried to not think about shoving all his shit off his desk and just laying Ryan- wait what!? Why was he even having these thoughts!? He put this coffee mug down and laughed nervously at Ryan, who gave him a now questioning look.

"Anyways, I have something to propose to you." Luke said trying to change topics and not drive himself insane with weird and lewd questions. Ryan perked up and nodded to let the business man he was listening. "I was wondering if you'd like me to sponsor your business and place, promote it too; since everyone here thought it was cool maybe I can spread the word to the public? Make a website, drive customers to your place?" Ryan practically spit out the coffee in his mouth but instead he choked on it a little but swallowed it hard.

"Wh-WHAT!?" Ryan said wiping his mouth with the back of his, then wiping the back of his hand on the side of his pants. Luke looked at the man sitting on his desk confused. 

"Is that a problem?" Luke asked, sipping his coffee. Ryan put his mug down on the desk and stood up wrapping his arms around Luke's neck and shoulders hugging him tightly and forcing himself to not cry.

"That would be more than okay, I've never been able to be a business person and this would help so much oh my goodness Luke.. I-I-I love you!" Ryan said looking him right in the eyes, Luke knew it wasn't a sexual or romantic 'I love you' but more of a thank you so much platonic 'I love you', but it still felt good to hear.

"Of course, It'll take a few days or even a week but I know it's gonna work." He smiled and stands up to hug his friend back.

The drive home was nice, it was more quiet and comfortable; they chatted but Ryan seemed really tired, Luke made sure he got in okay and drove home in silence. What was his brain thinking? Why couldn't he stop thinking about Ryan smirking and licking his lips, the image of Ryan splayed out on his desk with nothing on was burned into his mind, he had to do something about this, why was he thinking about these things? It wasn't like him.


	12. Pull Up

154, 154 little imperfections in the ceiling above him that he could count. Ryan stared at the poorly painted patch or ceiling above him and sighed; counting the holes and bumps to see if it would help him fall asleep. It didn't. Ryan sighed annoyed and threw his legs off the side of his water bed, he turned his head to look behind him as he sat up. He frowned when he didn't see Luke lying beside him; why would he be? He has a home a life and it's probably rich and wonderful so why would he be sleeping in this dump? Ryan glanced at the clock and it said 1:22 am. He stood up and walked over to his closet and pulled out a grey hoodie with bunny ears on it and slipped on a pair of sneakers and headed out the back door. He walked past a group of people in the alley way and ignored whatever they were talking about; it wasn't his business nor did he want to really know. 

He shivered as he walked in the cold night; wearing pants and not just ittle shorts would have been the best idea for taking a walk outside. He walked along the sidewalk, it felt damp like it was raining earlier but he didn't hear any while trying to sleep. He jumped and a cold shiver ran down his body when someone in a silver car honked at him and flashed their lights at him; the car looked like it was about to pull over so Ryan sped up his walk and walked right passed who he assumed was somone looking for some fun. Ryan ignored it and pulled up his hoodie so people would stop trying to get him to have sex with them. Soon enough he felt a weight hit his body as it started to rain; maybe the sidewalk being wet meant it did in fact rain earlier and now it's raining again. He groaned and kept walking, where was he even going? Ryan looked around briefly and didn't recognize a single building or person. The streets weren't very full or people or cars but he semed to be lost and left his phone back on his bed.

He pulled his hoodie off of his head and sighed, it felt nice having the cold droplets hit his scalp, he turned around and started walking in the direction he came from; surely that will get him back home. He looked up from staring at the ground and noticed a car slowly driving up to him, the car looked black but the bright headlights maybe it hard to see anything about the driver or the car, it honked lightly and Ryan's blood ran cold, he quickly turned around on his heel and started to walk the opposite way; again. So what if he's lost? He doesn't want to be treated like a prostitute right now. He turned his head slighlty as he walked in the rain and panicked when he saw the car slowly following him, he tried to speed up his walking but he just now noticed how much pain his legs were in from the cold wind hitting the cold water on his skin, pants would've been ideal. 

Another honk scared Ryan and he stopped in his tracks, how long has he been walking for? He wasn't sure but his legs were about to give out from pain, cold and just being tired. His grey sweater was soaked and he could feel the water sloshing around in his shoes and it was pissing him off, overuling the fear from the man following him. He turned to face the car and all the fear washed away and was replaced with adrenaline. He was going to ask for directions or even a ride home; he didn't care anymore. 

"If the gods fate for me is to be fucked until I'm half dead by this stalker than so be it." Ryan said looking up into the stormy sky, he walked closer to the car who stopped moving and rolled down it's driver's seat window and Ryan walked over to it, he noticed as he got closed the car looked fancy and expensive. He bent down a little to get a good look in the window and squinted the water out of his eyes to see the driver.

"Luke?"


	13. Hospitality

"Ryan?" Luke said as he stared at the cold and wet hippie standing outside his car door, Ryan felt the warmth coming from the car and shivered at the nice feeling hitting the front of his face. Luke looked him up and down and frowned.

"Hey Luuuuuke...." Ryan said giving him a small wave and faking a smile, he was clearly suffering from being outside in shorts and clothes that were currently soaked in rain water. Luke sighed and pointed at the passanger seat and motioned for Ryan to hop on in. Ryan perked up and walked into the street and jumped into the car and sat on the seat shivering and smiling awkwardly at Luke.

"What are you doing out here in the rain wearing the smallest shorts I have ever seen-" Luke said with a slight blush on his face, finally being able to see what Ryan was wearing and have it not be blocked by the car door, Ryan blushed and fixed his shorts so they werent riding up too high or sticking to areas that would show too much.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and I got lost because all these different people were honking and pulling over trying to get my attention, so I just kept going and got lost." Ryan said staring down at his lap trying to hide his embarassment from Luke. The business man sighed sadly and placed his hand on Ryan's making them stare at each other with soft expressions.

"Want me to drive you home?" Luke said his voice was soft and quiet but Ryan stared in his eyes and squinted trying to think of what to say, Luke just looked away with a blush on his face and gripped the steering wheel.

"Why are you driving down in this side of town?" Ryan asked cocking his to the side, questioning the taller male, and why was he following Ryan without yelling that it was him or something? Was he stalking him!? "Are you stalking me?" Ryan said coldy making Luke jump almost and turn to face the soaking wet male staring at him with shock.

"N-No! Not at all! I was- I-" Luke sighed and bit on his tongue and inhaled sharply before talking again, Ryan waited for an answer and he seemed kind of annoyed. "I couldn't sleep so I wanted to go for a drive and where you live is so much more quieter and more at peace, and then I thought I saw you and I wanted to make sure it wasn't you because no sane person would be out in this cold rainy weather in shorts and a hoodie." Luke said, he said it all so fast Ryan cracked a small smile and leaned forward and rested his head on Luke's shoulder.

"Can I come over?" Ryan said still pressing his forehead on the taller male's shoulder. Luke smiled and chuckled lightly pressing a kiss on the top of Ryan's head which made almost his entire face wet from the brunette's soaked hair, but he wiped it on his sleeve and started driving, Ryan removed his head and watched Luke the entire drive there. 

They pulled up to the house and it was the most beautfiul and elegant house Ryan had seen in a long time. His eyes lit up and Luke chuckled to himself a little watching Ryan fan-boy about the outside of a house. They exited the car and Luke locked it and opened his door and let the shorter male walk in first. The house smelt rich the air was like royalty to Ryan, wine and money filled the air and Ryan scanned the entry way and spotted so many things that looked like they costes as much money as Ryan's life was worth; which wasn't much to his standards.

"This place is gorgeous Luke!" Ryan said turning to face him as he started to take off his shoes, they smiled at each other and Ryan walked into what he thought was the living room- expensive rug and a soft plush couch and abig TV screen overtop of a white fireplace, photos lined the top of it of him and Jonathan and a few other people he didn't recognize. Luke walked away into a room and Ryan walked off into the kitchen which was connected to the living room from the open floor plan, it was white and pretty. The oven and the dirge were high tech and Ryan just felt like a kid in a candy store.

"These should fit" Luke said holding a pair of sweat pants and a shirt in his arms, nicely folded and they looked brand new. Ryan walked over to him and grabbed them and smiled rising on his tippy toes to place a light kiss on Luke's cheek; they both blushed as Ryan walked into a big washroom to change. Luke smiled and walked into the kitchen to prepare some snacks and drinks for them to relax and enjoy.

"How do I look!" Ryan said as he walked out of the washroom and and turned around like fashion model showing off the baggy fitting clothes on him, Luke laughed and walked out from the kitchen with a wine bottle and two glasses; placing them on the coffee table he walked over to Ryan and placed his hands on the hippie's waist and played around with the tons of extra fabric. 

"You look good, this was merch we were going to sell for some company but right before we could release it they went bankrupt, and I kept a bunch of the shirts and pants because where else would they go?" They both laughed and Ryan rested his head on Luke's chest and smiled as the business man wrapped his arms around Ryan and hugged him.

"Thank you for letting me stay here" Ryan said into Luke's chest in a small voice, Luke chuckled making his chest rise and fall making Ryan giggle too. Luke let the shorter male go and looked him up and down and bit down on his lip and looked away before Ryan could catch him, Ryan smirked but walked away pretending to not have noticed Luke staring at him.

"I got some wine and snack foods for us, if you're down to eat and drink that is." Luke said walking over to the couch and watching Ryan happily fall down into the soft plush couch, running his hands and smiling brightly at how comfortable the couch was. Luke smiled watching the hippie just be happy and be himself. Luke sat down beside him and Ryan used Luke's lap as a foot rest and threw his legs over him, Luke rolled his eyes but didn't care that much, but he never really liked it when anyone else got touchy with him. It was weird how Ryan was an exception. 

"So then I was like, that's not funny- and - and he looked at me like he was about to kill me right! But that's when my friend that I mentioned earlier Megan hit him in the head with a fucking CHAIR!" Ryan said laughing and almost spilling his cup of wine, Luke chuckled and put his glass down on the table. They laughed together and Ryan drank the leftover wine in his cup and Luke took the glass from his hand to put it down. 

Ryan was practically sitting in Luke's lap by this point, inched closer and closer after every cup of wine entered his system, at this point it was around 13 and Luke had only 9. Ryan forgot time was a thing and didn't care how late it was he was finally having fun and not crying himself to sleep; enjoying Luke's company way too much. Luke smiled down at the hippie and stared into his brown shimmering eyes and licked his lips.

"Ry." Luke said, making the brunette's gaxe fixate on the man whose lap was practically a couch. 

"yeah?" Ryan said sitting up a little to push their faces closer together. This was it; Luke was tired of questioning himself and fighting down all the asnwers he already had buried deep inside his mind and heart. He wanted to push himself and fall into the deep end regardless if he was really ready or not to swim. This was it. Enough was enough.

"I love you." Luke said, his tongue felt like it had swelled up in his mouth and he bit down on it after speaking; Ryan giggled a little but smiled up at Luke and put a hand on the man's shoulder bringing his face closer to his own.

"I was waiting for you to say that." Ryan said playfully, Luke smiled and bent down further connecting their lips, they both tasted wine but nobody cared enough, their sweet kiss turned heated when Ryan let Luke's tongue map out his mouth, Ryan shifted his body so now he was straddling Luke's lap and pushed into him making the business man fall back into the backrest on the couch, Ryan was running his hands all over Luke's arms and shoulders squeezing them too and letting Luke massage his waist and hips.

"We shouldn't go further right now- please?" Luke said pulling away from the kiss, Ryan nodded and smiled and just relaxed into Luke and laid down on his chest almost purring like a cat, Luke played with his curly hair and smiled.

"I love you too." Ryan mumbled before happily falling alseep.


End file.
